Three, Two, One
by supernaturalsammy67
Summary: Dean was the first seal...It only makes sense that Sam is the last. Season four warning. Lilith. Ruby. Dean. Sam : fun. Season finale spoilers.


**Okay...alright...I actually have gone insane-what the hell is happening this season...(four) I mean...omg...OH MY GOD...**

**The fights, the lies, the blood...wwhhoooaaa....I am freakin' LOVING IT! but...Kripke has something nasty planned...I'm taking that advice straight from Tessa :)**

**Btw...Angels are actually dicks. Big dumb dicky flying twats...if thats the word of God or whatever, and I take Supernatural's word as law, then I'm a friggin' saint...;)**

**So okay- latest season four spoilers sooo I'm sorry guys, if you do not want to be spoiled...don't read. But I would highly advise to go watch :0 BTW this is purely inspired by the spoilers of the finale and the recent episodes aired (in america mostly).**

**Summary: Dean was the first seal...It only makes sense that Sam is the last. Season four warning. Lilith. Ruby. Dean. Sam :) fun.**

**WARNING: Language because I have school tomorrow...(looks at time) to-fucking-day...and we SHOULD be on study leave...ppfft!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah...like I'd trust an Angel to guard my SN collection...dammit! freakin' thieves!**

**Okay- this is my (highly warped and demented idea) Right so- Dean was the first seal- that much we know...and like with what Lilith said to Sam before Dean and the prophet showed up and what Ruby said in the latest ep-21. I came up with this- its a stretch but...It got cogs turning.**

**Btw not all the dialogue is the exact same from the episodes and for those that like/dislike Ruby she is a little different in here- purely for my imagination...altho...*screams* I'll not voice my thoughts on her....lol All that ypu read is purely made up- so if anything is similiar God forbid it won't be or similiar to anyone elses work, Its just a big ole coincidence. And the way Ruby's been smiling...she's up to something is all me thinks...mmaaayyybbe.**

**Ignore the errors, I'm at sixth form atm...alcohol is before water you underdstand...:) essential.**

Sam's hand held up, pushing, forcing, fucking burning Lilith the fuck away from him. He had the strength now and nothing more felt better than watching her fall.

_Seems your immune to my charm..._

Not anymore Lilith.

Her head hit the side of a coffin, at least it looked like a coffin...might have been a fucking altar. Sam didn't care. He liked the way her head thunked and she fell with a surge of power.

And she didn't get up.

Ruby, stood at his side. Ever vigilant and just always _there. _Lurking outside his and Dean's motel room or following them in her car...she was always just _there_. Pushing in all the right places.

Fallen Angel my ass. Sam thought. But she'd helped him get to here, get to now. And thats all that mattered. Dean's betrayal still cut him, but he was finally here.

Kill the bitch. End it _all._

"Do it Sam...your strong enough" Ruby said, just an inch behind him. Her breath so close on his neck. Sam could practically _feel_ the grin in her voice.

Sam wrinkled his nose in disgust as the worm rose its ugly head. His palm held out, just ready...waiting. Then she stood up, subtle as ever and fucking _smiled._

"I've been waiting a very...very long time for this" Sam sneered, his lip curling.

Lilith cocked her head.

"Then take your best shot"

He could hear Ruby's hiss of 'yes' behind him. But something twisted, made him leaden cold. Something wasn't right and he didn't push her...not yet. No way she was giving him a full target.

Sam dropped his arm, appearing to take in the moment and one brief flicker of doubt, or was it fear...? crossed Lilith's face and that was all Sam needed.

He'd always been smart, just because he had darker blood didn't mean that had stopped. Like the way he'd literally pummeled Dean, just to push him away enough. So Dean couldn't hurt him again.

So he couldn't hurt Dean.

He couldn't just lock him up when he didn't know what to do. He wasn't fucking dad.

_Dean..._ Sam suddenly thinks, and he regrets everything because its all painfully...fucking excruciatingly painfully clear.

_Demon sunday school...Lucifer's first...the first soul he tainted...demon...she's the only one who can open the seal..._

Sam glanced to Ruby. Thought and really _thought_ just what she'd been doing to him in the last 12 months.

_Turns out Sam...I don't survive this war...killed off, right before the good part starts..._

That had been Lilith's true words because Sam had _seen _the fear in her, desperate to make a deal.

_Your not that strong...not yet..._

_Lilith's the only one to break the seal..._

_The first tainted soul..._

_I don't survive this war..._

Sam swung his gaze to Lilith.

"No" Sam whispered, took a step back suddenly feeling weak, drained. "No...I won't. You need this...and I'm not-I will not" He takes another step back. Aware his throat is closing up.

Ruby just stares, blank and demon-like and terrifying all the same because he's seen her bad side before. And the guy who'd pissed her off didn't end up with lungs by the end of the fight.

She didn't even touch him.

Lilith on the other hand had stepped forward, dangerously close.

"Sam..." She warned, her white dress suddenly standing out to him, the goddamned whole place finally fucking stood out to him.

The candles. The remote spot. The fucking white virgin dress. The ring of demons all in mid-chant. Sam in the centre. Hallowed ground. How many fucking rites had he missed that she'd crossed...how many things he'd just ignored.

"You needed me, didn't you?..." But he already knew the answer. "This whole thing...and I just....came running" His heart beat...a little faster.

Lilith smiled. "You're a little too smart for your own good Sam. You could've just carried on and this whole thing would be over...but _no..._you have to _think_...now you've ruined my special day. And I will not let you...not now. Your the _last _one. My last lock to pick...you have any _idea_ how many generations just fizzled out...your the last one standing and I am _not _loosing now!"

One look at Ruby told him the same, she was in on it. Standing ever so fucking cocky there and just smiling.... Bitch. She'd pushed him, all the right pressure points.

Practically wearing a mask. _You haven't told Dean yet? You need to tell him...I didn't think Dean would do that to you...you have to...well suck it up Sam because oceans of people are going to die..._

She'd been everything Sam had needed...and he'd fallen right for it. _God..._

"I thought you made it out of hell a little too quick..." Sam almost laughs, its dry and taught but its a sound other than a scream he can make.

Ruby shrugged. "Demon. Manipulative's in the job description" She'd said that before too. After she'd used them both.

"And you...you gave it away as soon as you spoke" Sam spat. Took one more step back. Dean had the fucking knife. Shit. "Take my best shot?...You think a Demon who didn't want to die and who's apparently hell bent on killing me...you could've killed me a dozen times. Your pals could have. Yet you've waited...and then...at the hotel room you just happened to let slip you wouldn't survive this war..." His breath hitched. It all made sense now.

_Maybe the Demon's pushing us...finding ways to break us; I guess that didn't just stop with Yellow Eyes. I'm fucking broken...maybe, m-maybe this was plan all along._

One more glance to Ruby. "You telling me about she was the first tainted soul...isn't that exactly what you've been doing to me? huh..." He feels sick.

"What can I say 've been more than willing to be more than desperate...I didn't even force you" She smirked, Lilith's laugh joining her as they stood side by side.

She did more than force him, they'd used _everything _against him and he'd played blind.

"You were too obvious...you've ruined your last seal...you can't-"

"Your not getting out of here Sam and thanks to your little demon detox. Dean's not bringing the cavalry_, now I didn't count on that_...Dean's little lock up. But I'm glad the Angel's brought him back.... Your here. Alone...and your going to finish what I started"

So they knew....great. Sam desperatley looked to Ruby, a whispered cry on his lips. "I trusted you..."

Sam shook his head. "You can't make me. From the look of your anything-but-innoccene-dresscode I'd guess this was a sacrifice...for you...and I had to do this willingly?...Well I flat out refuse" Then Sam smirked.

"You think Lucifer cares about details?...Seal smeal...you'll cave and it'll start...a life for a life and the second human soul to be tainted. You've already lost Sam"

Already Sam could feel the burning itch in his veins, the starting thrum and buzz in his head.

His breath hitched, the familiar ache lingered in his veins, like a broken bone in the cold and all he wanted was the warmth again...just spilling down his throat.

It was like his veins had become glass, he could easily break...easily bleed. They knew exactly what to do...and if Bobby's basement or the demon in the warehouse was anything to go by...Sam wouldn't last the night. This time there was no Dean to hold him back.

So Dean was right...right? He was a monster...didn't mean he had to live long enough to see himself become it.

Sam swallowed.

It was fucking ironic right down to the detail.

Drink the demon blood, get strong enough to kill Lilith...but oh! who forgot to mention using his powers to kill her would be the final seal...Sam breaking would be the final seal- all the while he was surrounded in a room full of demons, his addiction raging out of control.

Fucking, perfect.

_I'm gonna' cave...I'm gonna go insane sooner or later and then...it'll just be hunger and I can't stop that. Not by myself. Please Dean...do what Dad told you to do...hell even let Cas' take aim...I am not going to be the one who broke for a demon._

_Not for her._

Around the room an energy began to build and Sam could _hear _the blood, the temptation swirling within him.

Sam understood he had to fight, more than ever now. _Like an alcoholic swimming in Whiskey_...he had to fight.

Demon blood...blood...blood...everywhere... and not a drop to drink...one tiny taste and a world collapses...already on the brink.

A hand curled around his arm, _red_ painted nails held out a shimmering knife. "Take it Sam..."

_Oh God..._

**This is about as far as I'm going to go because...honestly If I carried on It'd change the whole of the show to me...or what will/could/can happen and I don't want to change that for anyone...plus the fact if I carry on it will no doubt get sucky. Suckier than it is now.**

**Thanks :) Sorry I've not been in the sandpit too lately guys- this was written in erm...the mock exam for english :) much more work got done haha :) **

**And I'm sorry for the lack of replies, email and reviews/PM's. I had to jack a school computor and a memory stick to get this to work.**

**About the last part- extremely sucky I know...poems aren't my strongpoint neither is poetic justice- or literal impact...yeah haha.**

**Thanks :)**


End file.
